Una sonrisa verdadera
by trekumy
Summary: ¿Acceso ilimitado al celular de Kido? ¿Qué haría Kano con tal privilegio? -AVISO: Este fic participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín "Una pareja ideal" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".- ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Kaguerou Project y sus derivados no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucros, mi intensión es sólo que pases un buen rato.

 **Aclaración:** __Este fic participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín "Una pareja ideal"__ _ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".__

 **Una sonrisa verdadera.**

–¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que desconectó mi celular?!– exclamó molesto, viendo a los presentes en la sala, en particular a un par de ellos.

–A mi no me mires, no tuve nada que ver– comentó Shintaro viéndolo de reojo con su propio celular en mano.

–Ene...– murmuró señalando a la chica en el celular.

–¡Yo tampoco, ni siquiera tengo la posibilidad física de hacerlo sola!

–Entonces te aliaste con alguien– miró alrededor –. Hibiya...

–Déjame en paz, no me importan tus asuntos– respondió el niño sin levantar la mirada de su videojuego.

Momo, Konoha y Mary, negaron ante su mirada acusadora –No creo que haya sido apropósito, tal vez alguien tropezó con el cable y lo desconectó sin querer– dijo Seto en su tono conciliador.

Resignado y molesto guardó el celular completamente muerto en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta –Lo que sea, nos vemos luego– se despidió, su caminata nocturna de rutina lo despejaría.

–Espera...– escuchó la voz de Kido, miró hacia atrás intrigado al sentirla acercarse –No pensarás salir a esta hora sin un medio de comunicación.

–¿Tengo otra opción?– preguntó con su cínica sonrisa –No vas a evitar que salga– le advirtió anticipándose a su respuesta.

Ella rodó los ojos y sacó su propio celular –Lleva el mío, si algo pasa tendrás con qué comunicarte.

La miró sorprendido –¡¿Estás segura de darme tu celular a mí?!– se señaló incrédulo.

–Claro, ¿por qué no?– preguntó ladeando el rostro inocentemente.

¿Se había olvidado de con quién hablaba? Entregar algo tan íntimo y con tanta información personal a alguien como él era un suicidio... Pero si ella había bajado la guardia, bien podría aprovecharlo, ¿no? –¡Por nada, me parece una gran idea!– le sonrió tomando el aparato –Pero tiene patrón...– murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto –No podré llamar si está bloqueado.

–Una "S"– respondió ella, la miró sin comprender –El patrón, sólo dibuja una S.

–Ohh... Entiendo. ¡Gracias Kido, eres la mejor!– le sonrió, pero al instante su instinto de supervivencia volvió a activarse –Estás muy atenta hoy...– comentó viéndola con sospecha –Algo tramas...

–¡Bien, dame mi celular y lárgate!– exclamó ofendida cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado –Si vuelves a torcerte un tobillo y no tienes como avisarnos, tendrás que regresar arrastrándote...

–¡Está bien, retiro lo dicho!– levantó sus manos frente a él sonriéndole.

–No vayas a romper mi teléfono– le advirtió –. Cuídate, y no regreses demasiado tarde.

–Lo haré, hasta luego...– abrió la puerta –Y gracias Tsubomi~– se largó antes que ella se quejara por el nombre que usó.

Hizo su ruta usual, un par de kilómetros de ida, un paseo por el cementerio, un vano intento por recolectar información... Pero esta vez había algo molestándole, algo que le impedía regresar a casa aún... El celular de Kido estaba en su bolsillo... No podía volver sin darle al menos un vistazo rápido... Aquello sería un sacrilegio.

Se sentó en la escalinata de una casa, y sacó el preciado aparato, lo primero, probar el patrón. Kido no solía mentir, por lo que no le sorprendió que funcionara pero, ¿por qué una S? ¿Por Seto? ¿Por Soda? ¿Por Suerte? ¿Y si era por Shintaro...?

–Creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto...– murmuró viendo el fondo de pantalla, sonrió levemente, era una foto de ellos tres; Seto, ella y él, que Momo les tomó el día que fueron al parque de diversiones –Mmm... Veamos, ¿qué puedo revisar primero~?– comentó pasando el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil sin decidirse qué ícono presionar –¡Las fotos!– decidió de un momento al otro entrando a la galería.

No eran muchas, unas sesenta a lo sumo, la mayoría de ellas de lugares o gatos desenfocados que seguramente huyeron en cuanto intentó tomar la foto. Las únicas en las que aparecían personas eran de ellos, los miembros de la pandilla, en las cuales lógicamente ella faltaba por ser quien las tomó. Aquello se le hizo un poco... ¿Decepcionante?

–¡¿No podía tener _selfies_ en ropa interior frente al espejo?!– se quejó, no lo decía en serio, pero realmente le molestaba que la única foto en la que ella aparecía fuera la que usó como fondo de pantalla.

Continuó tonteando, en música no encontró nada sorprendente, las bandas que acostumbraba escuchar y no mucho más... Claro que tendría unos mil archivos de audio en su celular, por lo que tampoco se preocuparía en revisarlos uno por uno. De allí pasó a la agenda sin esperar encontrar nada del otro mundo, seguramente las fechas de los cumpleaños y no mucha cosa más...

Se sorprendió y asustó un poco al darse cuenta de que Kido tenía planificada cada comida con un mes de anticipación, y lo venía haciendo desde por lo menos un año... Al parecer el día siguiente tocaba comer negimas, y ese día tendrían que ir a la carnicería, y luego pasar por el supermercado, en la tarde irían a la panadería... Sí, tenía hasta eso planificado, con cuanto tiempo tomaría hacer cada cosa y quién la acompañaría.

–Estoy comenzando a entender por qué se molesta tanto cuando le cambiamos los planes...– murmuró con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

La alarma estaba puesta para las seis AM, de lunes a sábado, y para las seis y diez el domingo, como si aquello hiciera gran diferencia. Todo muy lindo pero hasta el momento no encontraba nada bochornoso de ella... Pasaba el día entero pegada al celular, ¡Tenía que haber algo!

–¡El historial de internet! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!– exclamó entrando al navegador sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nada... No pudo decir que le sorprendiera demasiado, Kido era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que usaba el modo incógnito para ver videos de gatitos... No era broma, una vez la sorprendió haciéndolo...

–Pequeña Kido~~– canturreó –No lo dejaré hasta que encuentre algo bueno... No quería llegar a esto, pero tú me obligaste...– sin más abrió sus mensajes.

Eso sí se podría considerar como una violación a su privacidad, ¿no? Claro que todo lo otro también lo habría sido si hubiera encontrado algo privado... Y por como iba la cosa, con los mensajes tendría la misma mala suerte.

La mayoría de esos mensajes ya los había leído, ya que eran los que ellos se habían enviado mutuamente, el resto eran mensajes con los demás miembros de la pandilla, todos ellos de rutina. Pidiendo que compraran algo o preguntando donde estaban o a qué hora se reunirían... Nada importante...

Abrió el último mensaje recibido por mera inercia, era de Momo, de unas cuatro horas atrás, en él decía un simple;

" _Tranquila, estoy segura de que lo verá, todo saldrá bien!_ "

No entendió, así que subió al mensaje anterior en un intento por comprender el contexto.

" _Sí, está hecho, sólo espero que el idiota al menos revise las notas, o todo habrá sido en vano._ "

–¿Ehh...?– preguntó desconcertado, ¿" _el idiota_ "? Siempre creyó que ese era él... Leyó el anterior.

" _Danchou, cómo va su plan maestro? Su celular está listo para la misión?_ "

¿Misión? ¿Plan maestro? ¿Qué notas? No entendía nada... Pero si lo pensaba con cuidado, era la primer vez en la vida, que pudo permanecer a solas con el celular de Kido hurgando a su gusto... Ella solía ser muy cuidadosa en aquellas cosas... Pasó años durmiendo con el dichoso aparato bajo la almohada, y un día sin razón alguna, le facilitaba su celular con la clave de desbloqueo. ¿Y si el idiota era él?

Durante un par de minutos no supo si sentirse un estúpido por haber caído en una trampa tan evidente, molesto por haber sido engañado, o asustado por lo que podría encontrar en esas notas...

–¿Buscará vengarse de mí?– se preguntó dudando si abrirlas, pero sólo eran unas notas, caracteres que formaban palabras, no era como si algo le fuera a explotar en la cara al presionar ese ícono... Al menos no creía a Kido tan sádica para hacerle algo así... Si Ene estuviera metida en aquello seguramente, pero Kido a lo sumo le escribiría una carta diciéndole que lo odiaba y no quería volver a verlo...

Pensándolo de esa forma... Prefería la explosión...

Tragó en seco y apretó el ícono de notas, allí sólo había una... Una titulada: " _Querido diario..._ ". Esas eran probablemente las dos palabras más atrayentes que un curioso como él podía leer, antes de darse cuenta la había abierto. No era extremadamente largo, sin embargo la primer fecha tenía casi cuatro años, era del día que les regalaron sus teléfonos... Nunca pensó que Tsubomi fuera a llevar un diario íntimo, y menos en su celular...

" _Ayano no deja de insistir en que debería tener un diario, no me interesa mucho, pero hoy me compraron este celular al cual le puedo poner clave así que, tal vez pueda empezarlo aquí, y nadie será capaz de leerlo."_

–¡Sí, cómo no~!– murmuró riendo para sus adentros, el siguiente texto tenía fecha de seis meses más tarde.

" _Odio la escuela, todos me ignoran, ni siquiera los profesores notan que estoy ahí, me ponen inasistencia y no corrigen mis tareas... Si Shuuya no estuviera allí dejaría de ir... Porque para el resto es lo mismo que yo exista o no."_

–Tsubomi...– murmuró con tristeza –Siempre supe que lograrías controlar tu poder, y entonces te volverías una chica muy popular...– sonrió recordando como la pandilla por completo estimaba a su hermana y nadie movía un dedo sin pedir autorización de la líder.

" _Hoy papá llegó muy tarde, mamá no volverá... Mis hermanos están destrozados... Tengo que ser fuerte... Tengo que cuidar de ellos... Pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Siempre te amaré mamá."_

–Tengo que leer las fechas antes– murmuró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Respiró hondo y leyó la siguiente fecha, poco antes de la muerte de Ayano.

" _Extraño a Shuuya... Casi no va a la escuela, y cuando le pregunto donde estuvo pone excusas, supongo que ya se cansó de mí, o me olvidó igual que los demás. Sabía que algún día pasaría..."_

–¡Tonta, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?!– le preguntó al celular como si éste pudiera responder, esa era la época en la que se hacía pasar por Ayano, llevar esa doble vida consumía todo su tiempo, y no quedaba nada para dedicarle a su hermanita.

Prefirió no leer la siguiente entrada en el diario, era de ese día, el que Ayano los abandonó para siempre... Pasó a la que le seguía.

" _Supongo que este será nuestro nuevo hogar... Las cosas cambiaron mucho en muy poco tiempo, no entiendo por qué tuvimos que abandonar a papá, pero si Shuuya, es decir Kano, nos lo pidió, debe tener sus motivos. Espero poder con esto."_

–Nunca me cuestionaron el irnos de aquella casa...– sonrió con gratitud –Son los mejores hermanos que podría tener...

 _"Oculta algo... No sé que es, pero desde que Ayano murió, algo anda mal con él, me preocupa... ¿Por qué no puede simplemente confiar en nosotros?"_

–Si supieran...– exhaló y continuó leyendo.

 _"Me pregunto si mis golpes habrán causado algunas de esas marcas, hoy se descuidó y las vi, creo que son antiguas, pero... Me esforzaré por no volver a golpearlo, si sólo no me lo pusiera tan difícil..."_

–¿Es por eso que no me golpea desde hace tres meses...?– se preguntó a sí mismo –Y yo que creía que se había dado por vencida conmigo...– no pudo evitar sonreír.

" _Hoy se durmió en el sofá, no sé con qué soñaba, pero debía ser agradable, porque tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Extrañaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa verdadera, no la máscara que lleva todo el tiempo. Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa verdadera mientras está despierto. ¿Es mucho pedir?"_

Llevó una mano a sus mejillas, las sentía un poco calientes y no podía dejar de sonreír –Seguro me veo muy tonto en estos momentos...– susurró –Querida Kido, tengo una imagen que mantener, no puedo ir por la vida con esta sonrisa bobalicona– bromeó, por fortuna a esa hora no pasaba nadie por esas calles o probablemente acabaría en un manicomio –. El último...– murmuró viendo la fecha, eso lo había escrito el día anterior.

" _Soy una cobarde, no puedo decírselo de frente, pero no soporto esta incertidumbre, así que ideé un plan muy estúpido y excesivamente complicado. Mañana encontraré la forma de darle acceso ilimitado a este celular, no borraré ni cambiaré nada en él, es la única forma que encuentro de ser absolutamente sincera, de que conozca a la persona que soy ahora. Sé que no resistirá, sé que espiará en busca de información con la que molestarme luego... Y vaya si la tendrá! Si busca bien, encontrará un audio 'Escucha . wav', en el cual confieso mis sentimientos, no es largo, pero son esas palabras que no puedo decir de frente. Me siento una idiota haciendo esto, pero es la única forma que encontré."_

–Cielos...– murmuró con la lengua algo trabada, su boca se había secado de un momento al otro y sus manos sudaban como si fuera pleno verano, cuando en realidad era una fría noche de invierno.

Le tomó alrededor de diez minutos encontrar el archivo, sus manos temblaban demasiado y casi tira el celular unas tres veces. Ya frente al archivo buscó sus auriculares y los conectó con la misma torpeza que había hecho todo desde que terminó de leer la última entrada del diario.

Estaba preparado... No, no lo estaba... Sentía el corazón en su garganta, temía que sus latidos no le permitieran escuchar, subió el volumen... Luego lo bajó un poco, si se aturdía tampoco entendería el mensaje... Miles de cálculos matemáticos, físicos, y hasta esotéricos pasaron por su mente, cuando la fin dejó de dar vueltas y se conformó con el volumen que había en un comienzo, respiró hondo y le dio al botón _play_.

Se escuchó una respiración, pareció que comenzaría a hablar pero se arrepintió, en un momento maldijo por lo bajo, y luego de tomar aire nuevamente se escuchó su voz –Kano, si estás escuchando esto es porque el plan salió más o menos bien... Ahora voy a decirte algo, y... ¡Pobre de ti si te ríes!– si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, aquello lo habría hecho reír –Te quiero... Creo que eso ya lo sabías... Pero no te quiero como un amigo ni como un hermano... ¡Es decir sí te quiero como eso! Pero... Te quiero de otra forma también... Lo que quiero decir es que te amo...– ¿por qué sentía eso en su estómago? ¿Por qué su presión había bajado de golpe? ¿Por qué sus ojos ardían como si fuera a llorar...? No lo entendía, pero ya pensaría en ello luego, cuando el audio terminara –Escucha, no tienes que responder a esto, si no sientes lo mismo nada cambiará, simplemente finge que no escuchaste esta grabación, con tu máscara no será difícil. Yo nunca lo sabré, así que no dolerá tanto...– después de eso terminó la grabación.

–Je... Jeje... ¡JAJAJAJA!– rió estruendosamente mientras pataleaba, los perros comenzaron a ladrar y algunos vecinos cansados y molestos a gritarle.

* * *

¿Nerviosa? ¡Para nada! Eso que sentía estaba más cerca de ser una jodida úlcera que las famosas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago de una chica enamorada.

–¡¿Enamorada?! ¡¿Pero en qué estupidez estoy pensando?! Que lo ame no significa que esté enamorada– murmuró por lo bajo lanzando las sábanas a un lado y levantándose.

Preparó el desayuno de mal humor, ese idiota había regresado hacía unos veinte minutos apenas... ¿Qué se pasó haciendo toda la noche? ¿Riéndose de ella? ¿Declarándose a alguien más? Una vez había leído una historia así, en la que el mismo día en que la chica le escribía una carta a quien quería, éste encontraba el amor en otra parte...

Esa línea de pensamiento no la llevaría a ninguna parte, y seguirle dando vueltas al asunto y a ese panqueque tampoco, así que se concentró en el desayuno, y cuando éste estuvo listo, comenzó a servirlo.

–¡Danchou~!– la llamó ya sentado en la mesa, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, ¿qué habría pasado en la noche? ¿habría escuchado la grabación? ¿qué pensaría ahora de ella? –Tu celular~~– le entregó el aparato.

–Ya era hora– murmuró tomándolo de mala gana.

Él se limitó a sonreír y comenzó a comer como si nada sucediera, tal vez no había revisado el aparato, o lo había hecho y no encontró su diario ni la grabación. Aunque lo más probable era que sí lo hubiera escuchado y tal como ella se lo pidió, fingiera que nada pasó.

Se había prometido a sí misma no deprimirse, se había prometido no pensar en la peor opción, pero era inevitable... Se levantó de la mesa sin haber probado bocado, lo último que tenía en esos momentos era apetito y no se sentía capaz de ocultar su depresión.

–Kido, ¿qué sucede?– le preguntó Seto.

–No tengo hambre... Voy a lavar ropa– se excusó y antes de que él pudiera responder se fue al cuarto de lavado.

Metió la ropa a la lavadora sin cuidado alguno, ya no era sólo mal humor, se sentía triste, se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por las palabras de aliento de Momo. Sabía que hacer aquello sería una estupidez, sabía que él no podía corresponderle, ¿quién le correspondería a una cobarde que no dice las cosas de frente? Estaba molesta consigo misma... Mejor hubiera seguido guardándose esos sentimientos hasta que se marchitaran...

Una estúpida, eso era...

–Danchou~~

¡Perfecto! ¡Justo la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos!

–¡¿Qué quieres?!– le preguntó de mala gana cerrando la tapa del lavarropas con fuerza.

–¿No has revisado tu celular aún?– preguntó él recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–No– murmuró con sequedad –. ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Deberías verlo por ti misma– sonrió ampliamente.

–Mas te vale que mis canciones sigan allí– lo amenazó sacándolo de su bolsillo y encendiendo la pantalla –No habrás cambiado el patrón de desbloqueo...

–¡Claro que no!– lo escuchó reírse.

Dejó de dar tantas vueltas y lo desbloqueó, le asustaba un poco lo que podría encontrar –Cambiaste la imagen de fondo...– murmuró observando la foto de él con una enorme sonrisa haciendo la V de la victoria.

–Ahora podrás ver mi verdadera sonrisa cuando desees– lo miró de inmediato, con sus colores subiendo al instante, estaba sonriéndole, como en la foto... Esa sonrisa sincera y dulce... Esa que tanto había extrañado.

No supo qué responder ni como reaccionar, no se ilusionaría, aquello sólo confirmaba que él había leído su diario, bajo ningún concepto indicaba que estuviera aceptando sus sentimientos.

–Además– continuó él –, creo una chica debe llevar la foto de su novio a todas partes.

–Eso que dijiste es una estupi...– las palabras se perdieron cuando comprendió el significado de aquello –¡¿La foto de su qué?!– chilló al borde del colapso.

–¡Yo también quiero una foto de mi chica!– exclamó tomando su propio celular y levantándolo para enfocarla –¡Vamos Tsubomi, dame tu mejor sonrisa!

–¡N-No me tomes una foto así!– se cubrió el rostro totalmente sonrojado con una sábana.

–¡Por favor, quiero una foto para presumir!– se acercó lentamente.

–¡Dije que así no!– exclamó lanzándole la sábana en la cabeza y aprovechando para huir.

Pero él la siguió, y luego de corretear alrededor de la sala un rato, terminaron tirados en el sofá, Kano sobre ella, tomándole cientos de fotos mientras Kido lo empujaba, se cubría y lanzaba amenazas de todos los tamaños y colores.

Media hora de aquello dejó como resultado muchas fotos corridas y borrosas, y un par de adolescentes exhaustos abrazados en el sofá.

–Por cierto... También te amo Tsubomi...– le susurró a punto de quedarse dormido.

–No lo dudé ni por un instante...

 **Fin.**

Soy terrible con los remates de las historias, lo siento... Un punto débil más para agregar a la lista... Siento que Kido me quedó un poco fuera de su personalidad, pero... Un poco de fanservice nunca viene mal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima.

Trekumy.


End file.
